bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ami Endo
Ami Endo (遠藤亜美), sometimes refered to as Mother (モザー Mozā) by her followers, is an Evolved Fullbringer who is attempting to take control of Soul Society. She bases herself in Hueco Mundo, however spends most of her time in the World of the Living. After her death her soul is condemned to Hell and she is transformed into a Togabito. While in Hell she learns of the Holy Knights and travels to its deepest layer to find them. She is able to defeat one of their members, and takes his place. Appearance Ami is tall, standing at 5'10", and has a slim build and large breasts. She has long blonde hair with her bangs grown out to cover her left eye and green eyes, however her Psuedo-Resurreccion has turned her left eye yellow with a black sclera. She is normally seen wearing a black bikini top and black skinny jeans with black high heels. She also has a large tattoo of the Kanji 死 (Shi, meaning death) on her back. Despite being in her 50s she looks as if she were in her 20s, due to the fact her spiritual powers have slowed down her aging. Her soul looks exactly like her released form, with the exception that the mask hasn't formed over her face. As a Togabito she originally wears the standard uniform, that being a black robe with large white rectangular "buttons" on the front. After regaining her power though, she dons a modified version of her original outfit, the major difference being its colors are inverted to white. In addition her tattoo has been replaced with a white one of the kanji 得 (Toku, literally meaning rebirth in paradise). The symbol of the Holy Knights, a circle segmented into 4 parts with a stylized cross resembling a sword in it, is also imprited on her bikini top over her right breast. She also styles her hair differently, having it cut shorter so it only extends an inch or two past her shoulders, and her bangs are shorter as she no longer feels the need to hide her left eye. She also originally has shackles on her wrists, and a chain growing out of her sternum, however she was able to break them with her Abyssus Animus. Personality Ami is cool headed to a fault though this allows her to think straight in any situation, and gives her an abnormally long fuse. When this fuse is met though, she flies into a psychopathic rage, killing anyone who gets in her way. She is also shown to be somewhat sadistic, as she drew out the torture of a Soul Reaper she had already extracted information out of simply for "background music". History Powers and Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Energy: Due to the fact Ami absorbed a Vasto Lorde to evolve her Fullbring, her spiritual energy levels are off the chart and have resulted in her being considered one of the greatest threats to Soul Society that ever existed. It manifests as a solid black "mass" around her, and simply being in her presence is said to cause extreme panic and fear due to it. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: Due to the fact none of the levels of her Fullbring gave her weapons, Ami had to hone her skill in close quarters combat. Her skill in it is so great only those who have dedicated their lives to arts such as Hakuda can hope to match her in battle. Sonido: '''Ami, like all "Hollow" Type Evolved Fullbringers can use Sonido, though it isn't as fast as when used by Arrancar. Despite lacking the speed a true Arrancar has she has shown herself to be able to out speed most of her opponents. '''Genius Intillect: Previous Powers and Abilities Evolved Fullbring Due to the fact Ami's Fullbring had already fully evolved prior to her introduction, her Evolved Fullbring is never seen, only her Psuedo-Resurreccion. A flashback reveals it took the form of some kind armor over her left arm. Psuedo-Resurreccion ???: Ami's Psuedo-Resurreccion manifests as a black inwards spiral on her left hand. With the release phrase "Forget the Past" her arms and legs become covered in white plated armor (similar to the armor Yoruichi wears to fight Aizen) and she grows a long black tail from the base of her spine. A partial Hollow Mask forms over her left eye while a devil-like horn grows out of the right side of her head, pointing forwards. *'Cero:' Ami can fire a powerful silver Cero from the tip of her horn, or her pointer finger in her "sealed" form. **'Cero Diamante' (Spanish for Zero Diamond): A unique version of Cero unique to Ami. She charges her Cero, however she infuses it with so much of her reitsu it becomes solid, giving it incredible destructive power, and a crystaline appearance. It becomes a much lighter shade of silver as well, causing it to appear as if it were made of diamond. This can be used in both her "sealed" and "released" forms, though it takes signifigantly longer to charge "sealed". *'Bala:' Ami is able to fire a purple Bala. Despite being significantly weaker than her Cero it is shown to be able to cause massive damage. "Sealed" she fires it in the same fashion as her Cero, however "released" she prefers to fire it from the tip of her tail after whiping it. *'Hollow Control:' Ami has a hypnotic control over all but the most poweful Hollows, being able to command them to do whatever she wishes. The effect is diminished agaisnt Arrancar and other half Hollows (such as Vizards and Hollow-Human Hybrids), though still present. Using this power she was able to take control of Hueco Mundo in its entirety, a feat believed to be impossible. *'Enkai:' Ami can steal the souls of anyone weaker than a Captain Class Soul Reaper to enhance her own powers. Her Enkai is stated to be unique, as it manifests as a black void in the palm of her hand instead of a swirl of red energy. *'Destruir '(Spanish for Destroy): Ami forms a claw over her hand with her spiritual energy, and then strikes with it, which causes whatever was hit to be engulfed in an explosion. *'Instintaneous Healing:' Ami has a powerful healing factor that allows her to recover from most wounds almost instantly. This also works in her "sealed" form, though isn't as potent. *'Garganta:' Ami can effortlessly open gargantas between Hueco Mundo, and either the World of the Living or the Soul Society. Current Powers and Abilities After becoming a Togabito most of Ami's powers are stripped from her, a result of having the Hollow she absorbed to Evolve her Fullbring being "cleansed" from her soul. She was able to keep her Fullbring, and a shard of her Evolved power however. Fullbring ???: When invoked Ami can form a white glove around her left hand through Fullbring. At the wrist two long pieces of cloth come off one being 3 feet long and the other 2 feet long. The exact powers of her Fullbring are unknown as she simply invokes it for the passive increase to her physical and spiritual abilities. : Bala: The increase in spiritual power granted by her Fillbring allows Ami to call on the remaining traces of Hollow reitsu within her to use Bala. Abyssus Animus Maleficus '''(メイレフィッカズ ''Meirefikkazu meaning Evil in Latin) '''is Ami's Abyssus Animus, which represents the sin of Wrath. It takes the form of' a straight bladed katana with a wider than normal black blade, and an X shaped tsuba with black hilt wrappings. She summons it by holding out her left hand and a black mist appears around it and solidifies into the blade. *'''Cero: Maleficus allows Ami to use her Cero, however it is now black, and has been described as being more erratic in nature. *'X-shaped Energy Wave:' An unnamed energy attack that involves Ami swinging her blade, which releases a large black X shaped blast of energy. *'Energy Shield:' By holding out her right hand Ami can create an invisible barrier around herself for protection. Trivia *Ami's theme is stated to be Waking the Demon by Bullet For My Valentine *Ami's death draws parallel's to Aizen's defeat. She is weakened and then hit with her opponent's "Final" attack, which she "survives" (as a soul) and she is then sealed away (in Hell) by another (Yukio uses konso on her). Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Human-Hollow Hybrid Category:Fullbringer Category:Female Category:Females Category:Under Construction